Chibi Vegeta's Childhood
by princess kyra
Summary: Birth of chibi vegeta and so on. Please try it and see if you like it.
1. Vegeta’s birth

**CHAPTER 1: Little Vegeta's birth **

It was ones again a beautiful night at the planet Vejiita-sei. It was silent in the streets and in the city there where only the burning streetlights that gave a low glow threw the whole streets. But out off the city the palace lay as big as always in the night surrounded buy the lights off the security lamps.

Inside the palace there was a long hallway that was going to the bedrooms of King Vegeta and his family. In the bedroom of the king, the queen, Receli was breathing heavily and was twisting and turning as good as she could with her large belly. She was moving so much that the king woke up from it. He sat up still being pretty sleepy and looked around trying to find out what woke him up so early. He looked next to him and found his mate moaning and moving around. He sighed and lay down and carefully shook his mate trying to wake her. After a while she turned slowly and woke up. "Receli what's wrong, is it something with the baby?" king Vegeta asked concerned. Receli looked tired and weak to him, she was always so strong but since she has been pregnant it hasn't been going to well with her. Receli yawned and said: "It's the baby, he or she has been silent since yesterday. And I'm worried if it's alright." King Vegeta nodded with concern written all over his sharp and strong face.

He slowly pulled up the thick blanket and put his hand on the stomach of his mate. The whole room was quiet and the king's face was concentrated and pointed to the stomach. Suddenly the king felt a sharp kick from the inside of the belly. He turned to his mate to find her looking at him and he smiled at her. "Receli the baby is ok, it has just kicked." Receli let out a sigh of relieve and hugged her mate close. The king took her in his arms and laid her down on the bed softly. As soon as he looked at her face he noticed that she was sleeping, now peacefully. He lay back down on the bed and smiled, the baby could be born every minute now and he was getting quite nerves, again. He closed his eyes and fell a sleep with his mate next to him.

The next morning in another room near the king's bedroom a girl at the age of eight and a half, woke up and crawled out of the bed. She walked to her parents their room and opened the door. Just as she was going to walk in she got pulled back. She turned around and looked in the faces of her two brothers and her two older sisters. They closed the door again and looked at her. Her older sister took her by her shoulder and pulled her close. "Angel, are you nuts mum has been very weak lately and she needs her strength for delivering the baby that is due anytime now, and you want to wake them up." Velika her oldest sister hissed to her. Jangler her older brother walked to her and kneeled for her and said: "Angel I know you want to see mother and father but mom needs her rest when she wakes up you may see her ok?" Angel slowly nodded her head and Jangler gave her a peck on her cheek. Come on lets make some breakfast for them ok? Jangler her brother said. And with that they all went of to the kitchen to make breakfast for their parents. Receli looked at her mate while he slept on snoring as he did. She laid her hand on her stomach and smiled to her self. She soon was going to deliver her fifth child. She looked at her mate again saw that his eyes where open. "So, you finally are awake are you." She said with a little giggle. He just grunted and sat up. He gave her a long passionate kiss and stepped out of the bed. As he walked at the door he heard Receli moan in pain. He quickly turned around and catches her just in time as she almost fell on the ground. "Receli are you alright?" he said looking at his mates' face that was scrunched up in pain. He picked her up and opened the door to be greeted by his four children. They immediately put down the trays of food and stepped to the side as they saw their mother. The king looked at his children and said: "One of you please inform a doctor that the queen is on her way to get a baby." Velika immediately turned around and ran of.

The king slowly walked to the emergency room in the palace and when he got there he put Receli at a table carefully. As soon as she lay down she had another contraction and screamed in pain.

At the same moment Velika came with a doctor. The doctor did a quick examination on the queen and said: "You're not fully dilated yet my queen, just relax for awhile and I'll get the birthing room ready." The doctor then left king Vegeta and his mate and children alone. Five minutes later the doctor came back and told the king to get the Queen to the birthing room and on the delivery table.

The children were left in the waiting room as inside the room their mother was giving birth to their new baby brother- or sister.  
Inside the room was Receli giving the final push to get the baby out. She screamed as the tiny baby got out. "Congratulations you have a son!" the doctor said with a smile on his face. King Vegeta cut threw the umbilical cord separating the baby of his mother. One of the nurses picked up the little boy that was crying and gave him to the doctor who said: "Take the queen to the recovery room and clean her up. My king I'll have to run a few medical tests on the baby now but I'll bring him back when I'm through. King Vegeta turned to his tired mate who was getting cleaned up and ready to be wheeled to the recovery room to rest and said: " he's going to be fine."  
The children in the waiting room all stood up as their mother was getting wheeled out of the birthing room with their father walking behind. He looked at his other four children and said with a big smile on his face: "You all got a little brother with it."

End of chapter 1

Review Please!!!

Princess Kyra


	2. Their little baby brother!

**I don't own Dragonball Z**

_CHAPTER 2: Their little baby brother!_

Velika smiled and said: "When can we go see him father?" King Vegeta looked at all of his children and said: "He will be brought to the recovery room when the doctor is finished with checking up on him." Angel was getting confused. Why did her new baby brother had to go with the doctor instead of with her mother? Was he ill or too weak? How longer she fought about it how more she began to worry.

King Vegeta saw that his jongest daughter had a worried look on her face and kneeled down to be at eye level with her. He took her chin in his hand and asked: "What is it Angel, why are you looking so sad?" Angel looked her father into the eye and she felt a tear leak out of her eye. King Vegeta saw that his little girl was starting to cry and picked her up. As soon as she was in his arms she hugged him tight. King Vegeta was getting confused with his daughter and asked her the first question again: "What is wrong Angel why are you crying?" Angel pulled her head out of her father neck and said still a little whimpering: "Is he going to die?" King Vegeta looked confused trying to find out what his daughter was talking about. But then he understood. Angel thought the baby was going to die because he was with the doctor. He laughed a little and Angel heard it. Now she was wondering why her father was laughing. King Vegeta hugged her tight and said: "Don't worry, your little brother is going to be fine Angel. The doctor is only looking if he is healthy." Angel heard her father words and smiled. Her little brother wasn't going to die.

King Vegeta looked at his other children and said: "Well what do you say? Do you want to go see your mother and little baby brother?" Velika, Alliana, Jangler and Angel all said yes and with that they all went to go see their new little baby brother.

They came in front of the doors from the recovery room and king Vegeta stopped his children from opening the doors. "Ok kids now listen up," he said with a strict but friendly voice, "your mother is still pretty week and she needs her rest. He looked at them en continued: "So I don't want you to run in there and hit on her with a lot of questions and stuff like that, got that?"

All the children nodded their heads with understanding and waited patiently for their father to open the doors.

The king typed in the code that would open the doors and walked in with his children who where getting desperate to see their mother and little brother.

In the middle of the room stood a large hospital bed. The queen who saw her mate walk in with their children sat up and turned to face them in the eye. When her mate reached the bed the queen gave him a hug and asked: "Have you already heard anything from the doctor about our baby boy?"

Just as the words left her mouth the doctor came in with a little bundle of blankets.

The doctor walked to the bed and said with a smile on his face: "My king and queen you have one healthy and strong little boy, if I may say so of course." "By the way, how are you feeling my queen?" asked the doctor with a concerned look at his facial features. The queen smiled at the good news of her little boy and said: "I'm feeling fine doctor." The second the words left her mouth the little boy who lay in the bundle of blankets started to whimper and the doctor carefully handed the boy to his mother.

Receli took the baby from the doctor and carefully laid him in a good position. She looked at the place where the half of a little face was seen and pushed aside some of the blankets so she and her family could get a better look at the new addition of their family. She looked at her son's little face when he turned his head out of the rest of blankets that almost completely covered up his face.

The doctor saw that he wasn't needed anymore and said looking at the happy family: "If something's wrong just come by ok?" The king nodded and thanked the doctor. After that happened the doctor said his goodbyes and left the king and queen with their children alone.

The queen got tears in her eyes, as she finally was able to hold her newborn son. Angel carefully climbed on the bed and looked at the bundle her mother was holding. Velika and Alliana wanted to pull her back so she wouldn't hurt their mother, but their father stopped them as Angel got a closer look on her baby brother for the first time.

She looked in a couple of big onyx black eyes that hold a deep shade of dark purple in them. There was also a very small little nose and a couple of lightly tainted lips. She got tears in her eyes as she looked at the little baby.

Velika came to stand next to her mother and took a good look at the baby. She saw that the boy looked a lot like her dad, but had the black hair colour from his mother. The little baby looked her in the face and a little smirk crossed his features.

Her mother laughed as a little tail flicked it's way out of the blankets. The boy saw it moving and looked at it with a confused look and then he felt his stomach rumbling and started crying.

The queen had heard the rumbling of the babies' tummy and put the front of her nurse gown down. She put his head near her nipple and the baby started sucking at it. After two minutes the boy pulled his head back away from the nipple and looked around.

The king saw that his mate had problems with holding the baby and putting her nurse gown back up again at the same time. He slowly took the small fragile baby from his mate. His mate smiled at him as she pulled her gown back up and looked at him. King Vegeta looked at the baby his face and was shocked to see the resembles between them. The boy had the same flame like hairstyle and the same look in his eyes.

Alliana, Jangler, Velika and Angel, who had climbed of off the bed when her mother started nursing the baby, all stood around their father. "So, what are you gonna name him?" Jangler asked looking at his mother and father. The queen smiled and stared at her mate who was still inspecting the baby boy, who was staring at his father in the same way.

The king looked up and said: "His name is going to be: Vegeta junior."

**Well that's chapter 2, hoped you liked it. **

**And I want to thank Lady Kouga****for her review. **

**I'll try to get up a new chapter soon and keep reviewing**

**Princess Kyra :D**


	3. meting little Vegeta JR

Hello everyone I just want to say I don't own anything but; Arisea, Valgard and Koshiren, Gardenia, Velika, Alliana and Angel

**And I want to thank **

_Lady Kouga _

_super sailor vegeta-sei_

**for their reviews.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Both grandma's and grandpa's meet little Vegeta JR.**

That evening Receli had recovered a lot and she and Vegeta JR could go home. When they got home she took little Vegeta into the bathroom and carefully laid him on the chest of drawers. She took him out of the blankets and saw that her boy was completely naked. While she was filling a small tub with warm water, little Vegeta started looking around the room.

When he saw his father come in, he started laughing and kicking with his chubby little feet, and his brown fluffy tail started sweeping happily from left to right. King Vegeta saw what his son was doing and walked up to him.

Receli turned around and saw her mate walking up to little Vegeta. She smiled when she saw that her son was laughing and kicking. King Vegeta carefully took his naked son in his arms and slowly putted him into the warm water.

Little Vegeta was happy that his father was carrying him but he didn't like the water he was put in. He looked around franticly searching for something that could help him, while his father was cleaning him, what he didn't like either. He started twisting and turning trying to get out of his fathers grip, but when that didn't work he did the only thing that he could do: crying.

King Vegeta saw his son's head turning to every side in panic and his face scrunched up and little Vegeta started crying as loud as he could. Can't standing the noise any longer he carefully pushed the boy under water a bit washing the soap of the boy's body. After that was done he took the boy out of the water and immediately little Vegeta was silent, like nothing ever happened. King Vegeta smiled as his mate came running in, with a look of shock and panic on her face.

Receli walked to her mate and son and was surprised to see that little Vegeta already had stopped crying and was now lying in a towel while sucking peacefully on his tail. Receli looked at her mate and said: "Vegeta why was my baby screaming his head off?" King Vegeta saw the anger growing in her face and said: "Well honey, this little guy over here doesn't like taking baths." Receli looked at her mate and said: "Well I would like to see it than and by the way, did you call my parents and yours about the birth?" King Vegeta looked at her and said: "Why would I call our parents about little Vegeta?" Receli looked surprised at her mate: "You mean you didn't tell them? Because they are standing in the living room."

King Vegeta looked at her in horror and placed little Vegeta on the cabinet and took some baby pyjamas and a diaper out of the cabinet. He laid the diaper under his son and fastened it around the lower half off little Vegeta's body. When that was done with difficulty because little Vegeta was kicking at the diaper, the king carefully turned the baby on his stomach and pulled little Vegeta's tail threw the hole in the back of the diapers. He picked him up and holds him close to his own chest. He picked up the soft and warm full-bodied Pyjamas and carefully put them on little Vegeta who was falling asleep. When little Vegeta was dressed he was sound a sleep in the protective arms of his father.

Receli kissed him on his forehead carefully, not to wake him. The only thing little Vegeta did was letting out a little sigh and moving his hands and head a little. Receli opened the door from the bathroom and hold it open for her mate to walk threw as well.

They walked into the living room and on the couch sat their parents drinking a cup of coffee. They all looked up when Receli and King Vegeta walked in the room. They stood up and saw the little baby the king was holding in his arms.

Gardenia, king Vegeta's mother immediately walked to her son and a smile crept on her face as she saw her new grandson fast asleep in his father's arms. Arisea, Receli's mother came as well and hugged her daughter close as she saw her new grandson for the first time. Valgard, king Vegeta's father and Koshiren, Receli's father looked at their mates and slowly walked up to them to see their new grandson.

Gardenia carefully took her grandson out of his fathers' arms and sat down on the couch to hold him better. Because of all the movements that were going on between passing the baby little Vegeta started to whimper and slowly opened his eyes. For the first time he looked into the face of one of his grandmothers.

He didn't recognise her and started crying to be returned to his mother or father.

Velika, Alliana, Jangler and Angel walked in to the living room and saw their grandparents sitting there and their Grandmother; Gardenia was holding their crying little baby brother. Receli walked up to her mother-in- law and sat next to her.

Little Vegeta JR looked up and saw his mother's face and stopped crying. Gardenia looked at her daughter-in-law and carefully laid little Vegeta in his mother's arms and saw how a little smirk crossed the baby's face.

She laughed at the memory that came to her mind of her own sons and daughter.

_First she became pregnant of Bergthor, who had mated with Mika and got a daughter; Kagira, _

_Her only daughter, Sapphira who in turn had mated with Danji and got three children; Renee, Chase and Krystel and than her youngest son; Vegeta, who now ruled the planet and was mated with Receli and had five children; Velika, Alliana, Jangler, Angel and their new-born child; Vegeta JR._

She looked at Vegeta JR who was looking at his father with big wide eyes.

King Vegeta saw Vegeta JR looking at him and walked up to his mate who was holding little Vegeta. He sat down beside her and carefully traced his hand at his son's little ear and face.

Vegeta JR looked up at his father who was carefully stroking his face and started kicking with his legs and swaying with his arms.

Koshiren and Valgard saw the love that was between the little Vegeta and his parents and they sat down besides their mates.

**Well thats chapter 3 hope you liked it and please review.**

**Princess Kyra "**


	4. Little Vegeta’s first night, and his tai...

**_Thanks 4 all the Reviews everybody. I'm happy you like this story so much._**

**_And I started school again so I may not be updating as much as before but I hope to get chapter 5 up soon. Well enough of me talking and on with the story._**

**_And I don't own anything except my own characters._**

**Chapter 4: Little Vegeta's first night, and his tail.**

When little Vegeta finely fell asleep and stayed asleep Receli and King Vegeta took him to their private room and putted him in the little crib that stood in the room.

When King Vegeta and Receli went to bed as well they took one last look at their little son who was fast asleep.

That night little Vegeta woke up with a yawn and noticed that it was silent and completely dark. He wanted to have a light and food and a lot of attention and maybe a clean diaper. So he started screaming like his life depended on it.

King Vegeta en Receli were wide-awake immediately when they heard the shrilling cry's of their son. But they weren't the only ones that had woken up by the screams of crying. Alliana, Jangler, Velika and Angel had woken up as well and they met each otter in the hallway in a rush.

King Vegeta and Receli both jumped out of their bed when they finely had recognised the noise of their baby son. When they got to the crib they saw their son screaming his head off. King Vegeta slowly bent over and took the squealing baby in his arms, while Receli turned the light on and walked back to the bed. King Vegeta walked to the bed as well and sat next to his wife who slowly took little Vegeta out of his arms. She slowly started humming a song.

Little Vegeta looked up and slowly started decreasing his decibels as he lay in his mother's arms. He heard his mommy make a really funny noise. He found it really interesting and started laughing a little as his father stroked the side of his head. Now he only wanted some food and a clean diaper.

Alliana, Jangler, Velika and Angel stopped in front the door that lead to their parents' bedroom. They slowly opened the door and stepped in silently. There on the bed were their parents sitting with their little baby brother on their lap. King Vegeta looked up and saw his other children standing by the door. He smiled at them and then turned his attention back to little Vegeta. Receli noticed that the diaper her baby wore was pretty warm. She slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom.

She carefully placed little Vegeta on the cleaning table and started undoing his full-bodied Pyjamas while little Vegeta was looking at her every move.

She slowly took off his diaper while humming a little song and cleaned him up. Then she carefully putted him in a clean diaper and put the full-bodied Pyjamas back on. She picked him up and carried him back to the bedroom where her mate and children sat on the bed. She sat down as well and leaned against her mate as she laid little Vegeta on their bed. She smiled as little Vegeta tried to turn on his stomach but was failing terribly.

Little Vegeta looked around as his mother cleaned his diaper and picked him up again. When he was laid down on his back he looked at his brother and sisters and then at his parents. They were all staring at him with smiles on their faces, well at least his parents were the others were just staring.

Suddenly he felt something soft against his hand and He saw a brown furry thing that was flicking against his arms and legs. He tried to grab it but it slipped out of his little hand. He made a dash for it again but the furry brown thing was gone.

He heard something and looked at his parents they were laughing at him. He didn't understand why but they were. Suddenly he saw something move from the corner of his eye. He turned around but the brown thing was gone again. He looked at his parents again and saw the same brown thing behind his father so he grabbed it and started pulling on it. He heard his mother laughing and looked at her with big eyes as he saw another brown thing around her. He felt a small tug on his body and looked around their he saw the same brown thing attached to him and his father was holding it softly. He grabbed it and sniffed at it as it wriggled in his hand. He looked at it strangely before putting it in his mouth and started sucking on the tip. He started to feel very tired and closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

Receli looked at her son as she saw him trying to grab his own tail and she laughed even harder as her little baby grabbed the tail of his father. She calmed herself down and smiled as her mate hold little Vegeta's tail softly and her son grabbed it. She started laughing again as she saw him sniffing it before putting his tail in his mouth. She silenced herself as she saw him fall asleep still sucking on his tail. She carefully took him in her arms and putted him back into his crib and gave him a small kiss before ushering her other children back to bed. She looked at her mate before shutting the light off and walked to him. They lay back down in the bed and Receli snuggled closer to her mate before falling asleep.

**The end of chapter 4. **

**Hope you liked it so REVIEW**

**Princess Kyra**


	5. Mornings, Diapers and baths

Hey everyone I know it has been a while since I updated this story but a lot of things came up and I just didn't have the time for it. Also I had a major block in my head, as I didn't know how to continue with my other stories either.

I want to thank you everyone who reviewed.

I don't own anything so on with the story.

**Chapter 5:**

**Mornings, Diapers and baths.**

The next morning Receli and king Vegeta woke up. King Vegeta looked around the room, which was completely silent. Receli didn't know why her mate was so silent, so she snuggled closer to him. King Vegeta looked at his mate and put his arms around her. The moment of peace however was over as little Vegeta ones again started crying. King Vegeta sighed and stepped out of the bed. He walked to his son's crib and looked in. Little Vegeta had kicked back his blanket.

Little Vegeta started crying as soon as he opened his eyes. He needed his daddy because he was cold and his daddy would probably warm him up.

He looked up and looked straight in his father's face. He immediately silenced himself and looked at his father with big eyes. (AN: Is it just me or is little Vegeta very smart for a 2 days old baby. -' )

King Vegeta smiled as little Vegeta stopped crying when he saw him. He slowly picked the baby up and brought the child close to his chest. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Receli who had also turned into a sitting position. He took one more look at his son before sitting back down on the bed. Little Vegeta was so small and still so fragile. He couldn't wait to start training his little prince.

Receli watched her mate as he looked at the little baby in his arms. Who was yet so small but according to the doctor so very strong. Then it came to her. Her mate was thinking about her little baby's training.

"Vegeta," she said; "What are you thinking about right now?"

King Vegeta immediately turned around and saw the look on his mate her face.

King Vegeta stammered trying to find the right words. "I uh well I uh was thinking about uh… it suddenly came to him, HIS FUTURE!" he almost screamed.

"Yeah I was thinking about his future." He said with a smile on his face. Men he thought that was close. Receli looked at him with a searching look trying to find out if he told the truth or not. Then she gave up as little Vegeta started crying again. Receli crawled closer to her mate and scooped little Vegeta out of his arms. She lay down and laid him on her chest.

Little Vegeta saw his mother and he was hungry. He knew that she had to feed him so he stated crying again. His mommy picked him out off his daddy's arms and he lay on her chest. He looked at her and stared at her for a while. Why didn't she feed him? He felt his stomach rumble and he started whimpering. That probably told his mommy what was going on with him cause soon he felt himself get turned into another position to eat.

Receli felt little Vegeta's stomach rumble and he started whimpering. She grabbed him and sat up. She partly took of her shirt and guided his mouth to her nipple. She felt eyes on her and looked to find her mate staring at her with love clearly showing in his eyes. Suddenly she felt that little Vegeta had stopped sucking and she looked back at him. She saw little Vegeta's face turning red and felt a warmth in his diaper. She groaned inwardly, this was the only thing she hated about babies. She looked at her mate and back to little Vegeta. A smirk came on her face. She handed little Vegeta to his father and slipped out of the bed.

King Vegeta looked at his mate and saw a smirk appearing on her face. He suddenly had little Vegeta in his arms and immediately a certain smell made his way in his nose. He gulped. "Receli what do I have to do with him?"

Receli turned around to look at him and chuckled at the look on his face. "Well sweetie you give him a clean diaper, good luck." King Vegeta looked at his mate and groaned. "Come on Receli why do I have to do it?" He saw his mate clench her fists and gulped again.

"Well Vegeta, in case you haven't noticed, I gave him a clean diaper last night so you may do it now. And don't come to me with; I don't know how to do that cause you gave him a diaper yesterday evening." He knew that he couldn't get out of it now so he slipped of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He lay his son on the changing table and took of the Pyjamas and slowly opened THE DIAPER. He cleaned little Vegeta up and filled the bath.

When the bath was at the right temperature he carefully scooped up his still naked son and slipped the small boy in the warm water waiting for the crying that he knew would soon come.

Little Vegeta looked at his daddy as he got cleaned. When his father didn't dress him again he knew something was wrong. He was scooped up in his daddy's warm arms and soon felt he was being lowered into the water. He didn't like it and started squirming in his father's grip. When that didn't work he started crying. Which made his mommy run into the room. He looked up at her with big eyes wondering if she would pull him out of this torture.

Receli ran into the bathroom as she heard little Vegeta scream. He was lying in the baby-bathtub and was immediately staring at her with big eyes. She slipped her hands into the warm water and helped her mate with little Vegeta's bath. When he was finished she pulled him out and her mate stood ready with a big fluffy towel. They dried him of and put him in some clothes and made their way to breakfast.

**Well that's the end of chapter five.**

**I probably am going to skip a few years or I'll never get this finished so if you got any ideas or complaints or whatever please REVIEW.**

**Princes Kyra**


End file.
